


Let's get a pet!

by LemonKiwiCandy



Series: What The Pudding Did I Write [10]
Category: B.A.P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Jongup, Himchan and Youngjae get a pet.





	Let's get a pet!

“Hey since the other three have dogs we should get a pet too.” Jongup said while the three of them were watching t.v.

“If we do, you’re cleaning up after it.” Himchan answered boredly. 

“What pet should we get?” Youngjae asked the youngest.

**-**

**Yongguk:** “It's been a long since we’ve all hung out.”

**Himchan:** “Yeah, I can’t believe it took us getting a pet for you to finally come over.”

Yongguk shrugs sheepishly.

**Daehyun:** “What did you guys get anyways?” 

**Youngjae:** “We found a stray cat after getting kicked out of the pet store.”

**Daehyun:** “lameeeee.”

**Yongguk:** “How did you get kicked out of the pet store?”

**Himchan:** “I don’t want to talk about it.”

**Junhong:** “What's her name again?”

**Jongup:** “Yogurt. Because Himchan refused to let me name her after an anime character.”

**Himchan:** “I saved that cat from being named something dumb.”

**Youngjae:** “Are you trying to imply Yogurt isn't dumb as shit?”

**Himchan:** “...Fuck you.”

**Daehyun:** “so where’s the cat?”

**Jongup:** “probably napping in someone's room. I'll look for her, you guys get comfortable on the couch, cause she's a cuddler. Once she finds a lap it's impossible to get up.”

The 3 visitors sit on the couch while Himchan and Youngjae get drinks for everyone. Jongup comes out with the cat.

**Daehyun:** “Bitch that's not a cat!” 

**Yongguk:** “How the fuck did you guys get a fully grown tiger!?” 

**Junhong:** “She's adorable!”

**Youngjae:** “I already told you, we found her next to the pet shop.”

**Yongguk:** “I refuse to believe that there was a tiger next to a pet store, what was the store called?”

**Youngjae:** “It was like Zoo something.” 

**Himchan:** “They were really rude and didn't let us pet any of their animals. I left a bad review to teach them a lesson.”

**Daehyun:** “... You fucks are dumb as fuck.”

**Youngjae:** “I'll have you know that we haven't slept in god knows how long. So sorry if we can't meet your academic requirements.”

**Yongguk:** “Maybe you guys should return the  _ ‘cat’ _ .”

**Himchan:** “but we already bought all the stuff for her.”

**Daehyun:** “Don't sweat it hyung, they'll figure it out after a good night's sleep.”

**Yongguk:** “I'm afraid they won't make it through the night.”

**Junhong:** “What do you mean? She's like a real life tigger.”

**Yongguk:** “...I mean… I guess…”

**Himchan:** “We’re keeping her no matter what, fuck you guys are your dogs. We believe in the pussy.”

**Jongup:** “Yeah! Team Pussy for lyf!”

**Youngjae:** “Let us worship our Pussy.” 

**Daehyun:** “...Fucking R.I.P half of b.a.p”

**Yongguk:** “...Maybe this is for the best.”

**Junhong:** “Can I sleep over?”

**Yongguk:** “Junhong, no.”

**Himchan:** “Dude, Junhong is a grown ass adult he can do whatever he wants.”

**Youngjae:** “Hey, Daehyun want to sleep over?”

**Daehyun:** “Fuck no.”

**Youngjae:** “Oh… okay…”

**Daehyun:** “I mean sure! I would… love to stay over.” 

**Youngjae** : “Yay!” “The plan is coming together  nicely.”

**Daehyun:** “What was that?” 

**Youngjae:** “Nothing! I’m just happy you're staying over.

**Himchan:** “Hey Daehyun, want to come with me to buy snacks since we're basically out of food?”

**Daehyun:** “Uhhhh, sure, let me just grab my jacket.”

Himchan and Daehyun leave.

**Youngjae:** “I'm surprised this is working out so well.” 

**Yongguk:** “What's working out so well?”

**Junhong:** “We’re going to sacrifice Daehyun to Yogurt.”

**Yongguk:** “What!? Why!?”

**Yogurt:** “Because I require a human soul to destroy this pathetic world.” 

**Yongguk:** “What the fuck!”

**Jongup:** “Hyung chill, this is all a dream.”

**Yongguk:** “w-what?”

Yongguk wakes up in a cold sweat. “what the fuck just happened... Okay no more cold pizza before bed.” and with that Yongguk went back to sleep. Little did he know the world was being burned to a crisp outside his window as the rest of b.a.p watched from the apartment rooftop. 

**Daehyun:** “I can't believe you fucks tried to sacrifice me.”

**Youngjae:** “Then you must have your head shoved up too far in your ass.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh.


End file.
